Round The World
by Irish Maverick
Summary: Side fic to Rebirth, Jason Cena's quest to be the best takes him to the Indies. Explaned more inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the feds mentioned or used in this fic. Just the created characters.

_Hey there! Welcome to the long awaited, by me anyway, side fic to Rebirth, this will cover Jason Cena and Mara Daniels adventures on the World's Independant scene, Ring of Honor,1-Pro Wrestling, SHIMMER, Japan, maybe a little CZW, throw in a sprinkling of JAPW, you name it I use it, don't like it don't read it, anywho, let's kick off with a little ROH shall we?_

_Here We Go!_

**World Tour-Chapter One-Best in the World**

"LET'S GO DRAGON!"

"DRAGON SUCKS!"

"LET'S GO DRAGON!"

"DRAGON SUCKS!"

The wrestlers in the back watched on in silence as 'The American Dragon' Brian Danielson and his opponent Homicide continued to battle it out, the crowd's back and forth chant got louder and louder as the two exchanged punches, at the back of the room the youngest of the group leaned into the girl next to him.

"Hot crowd tonight" he muttered, she glanced up at him.

"Yeah, what makes it better is that that monitor has no sound on it."

The guy laughed. "Wonder what it would have been like if I'd wrestled tonight?"

"They'dve booed you out of the building, as always."

"True, they don't boo you though."

"Because _my_ brother isn't the anti-Christ, of pro wrestling.

"No, but he does call himself God's gift to it, what does that make you?"

"It makes me Mara Daniels, Jason."

Jason shrugged. "You got me there."

"So, you still planning on going out there after?"

"Yup."

"Who'd you rather face off with?"

Jason didn't answer straight away, he looked at the screen asking himself the same question, true he and Homicide had a few problems stemming from TNA but there was something about Danielson that grated away at him, he had no grudge against the guy, he just didn't like him, and the thought of being just feet away from him when his plan took off later was getting more and more appealing.

"Well?" Mara pressed.

"Dragon" he answered simply, at that exact moment Danielson pulled a small package out of nowhere and got the three-count, he laughed to himself at the timing then leaned forward to talk to the guy in front of him. "Davey, you owe me five bucks" he smirked before standing up.

"We doing this?" Asked Mara, he just nodded and led her out of the locker room, he walked out into the arena where Danielson was celebrating with the belt and began walking down to the ring, the ROH fans, who had seconds earlier been booing Danielson now turned their hatred on him, he just shrugged it off, he'd been taking it for months and now was no different, but he was going to let them know how he felt, he snatched the microphone off the ring announcer and rolled into the ring, Danielson's music cut and the champion stared at him in confusion.

"Hey champ, nice job" he smirked before holding out his hand, Danielson shook it to more boo's from the crowd. "Can you hang on a second? I got something to say to these people first" Danielson stepped back and Jason turned to the crowd, he raised the mic but the fans immediately drowned him out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Jason smirked and let them chant that for a few seconds. "I can't shut up if I haven't said anything yet" the fans finally fell silent. "Thank you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you guys don't like me very much do you?"

The crowd booed even louder. "I figured that, but I'd like to know why, why don't you people like me? Apparently it's because I hate Ring of Honor, but that's not true, I asked to work here, I want to work here, so I do not hate Ring of Honor, I hate the Ring of Honor fans!"

Even more boo's greeted this, some fans threw their drinks in the ring. "You wanna know why I hate you? It's simple, for months now you people have treated me like shit, and for what? Am I a bad guy? First I thought it was because when I first came here I was tagging with Adam Pearce, but when I laid him out and beat him you all cheered him over me, so it wasn't that."

He turned to Danielson. "And isn't it interesting that five minutes ago they were booing you and as soon as I come out they want you to kick my ass, funny huh?"

The fans began cheering and chanting for Danielson, he just shrugged and let Jason carry on.

"Then I thought it was because I worked for TNA..."

"FUCK TNA!"

"OK, but then I here you cheering for Homicide at every show so it's not that either, maybe it's because I'm not a very good wrestler..." yet again the fans cut him off.

"YOU CAN'T WRESTLE!"

"Wrong. My brother can't wrestle, I can, and for your information the guy who books the matches here says I have some of the best matches on the card, so that just leaves one thing. You guys hate me because my last name is Cena."

"FUCK YOU CENA!" Jason laughed.

"So the truth comes out, I could have the best matches on every show and you guys would hate me because I'm a Cena, well y'know what? Fuck you too! Fuck you for not giving me a chance! Fuck you for hating me just because I'm John Cena's brother! And fuck you especially for saying I can't wrestle when I have better matches than the guy who holds the belt of this promotion!"

"Hey..."

"Wait your turn Dragon, but y'know what? I've got it out of my system, and you'll be happy to know that as from tonight I'm gonna let my wrestling do the talking, so one more time, Ring of Honor fans, fuck you!"

He turned back to Danielson, the fans were now screaming for him to beat Jason down. "Now for the real reason I'm out here, Dragon, you've done OK for yourself, Shawn Michaels best student, known all around the world, Ring of Honor world champ..."

"And the best wrestler in the world!"

"And the best wrestler in the world... not named Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, Jason Cena, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe, Jushin Liger... the list goes on, but I wanna talk to you about that."

He pointed to the belt over Danielson's shoulder. "You've held onto that for a very long time, you've beaten almost everyone there is to beat in Ring of Honor, actually, most of those were draws so you didn't get the job done, but you still managed to keep it, AJ, Joe, Daniels, McGuiness, Strong, even Lance Storm, you've turned them all back, but now it's my turn."

"You think you deserve a shot at this?"

"Well, let's look at the facts, I've never been pinned in ROH, never submitted and I have the guy in charge on my side, so with that in mind, I could get a shot at you as soon as the next show, but I won't. You see, I believe in earning my shot so here's what's gonna happen. Next Year, Ring of Honor Final Battle, I'm coming for that belt, but here's a little extra, between now and then I'm gonna face every possible threat to that belt, every last one, and if I lose to any of them, just one, I won't just cancel my challenge, I'll never wrestle in Ring of Honor again!"

The crowd cheered. "So, one year Dragon, it doesn't matter if it's you, or anyone else who has that belt, one by one they'll go down until it's just me and you and then, then it'll be the words no ROH fan wants to hear, Jason Cena, Ring of Honor Champion! And there is just two things you..." he turned to the crowd. "... and these people can do, and that's nothing..." he suddenly spun back round and nailed Danielson with a superkick! He stood over the champion then picked up the belt, he held it in his hands for a while just staring at it then held it high as the fans pelted the ring with garbage, he knelt down so he was right in front of Danielson. "And. Like it."

He tossed the mic out of the ring then stood up and held the belt up again before putting it over his shoulder, he laughed as more and more crap was tossed in the ring at him, Danielson was stirring so he dropped down next to him.

"I think this is yours Dragon, but when it's time, it'll be mine!" He put the belt next to him and left the ring with Mara behind him, just before the curtain he turned back to Danielson and pointed to the belt, he gave the champion one last smirk then stepped back through the curtain.

* * *

_Welp, the first step of the journey has been taken, hope you all enjoy it, even if you don't that's fine cause I'm not expecting everyone to like it, so until next time take care. And feel free to recommend any Indies promotion you want, I'll see if I can fit it in. Don't worry, it won't all be talking, I do like my long winded matches, but the rating might go up, those ROH fans are pretty vocal. _

_I'm out._

_James_


End file.
